Destiny is Not Always Kind
by SeungLee
Summary: Apocalypse is free, but life goes on even in the unknown hours. Those from the future come to the past to help change their dark world, ROMY, KURTTY, and others
1. Prologue

Destiny is Not Always Kind  
  
I had to reload the story due to some difficulties, but the title also changed. It was formally known as Learning to Accept who I am.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Alison, code name Ice Phoenix. This story takes place some time during season three.before apocalypse's release, so Jean and Scott are fairly closer and etc.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun shone brightly over upstate New York, and few clouds floating lightly in the breeze. A man with a warm heart walked out to the front porch with a small girl pulling on his hand. He laughed as she let go to greet the sunshine with a bright smile. He smiled lovingly to his daughter as she played around in the front yard without a care in the world.  
  
"Daddy!" A small girl waved at her father holding a camera to take a picture of his child. He smiled and waved as he kneeled in their front yard and took a picture of his excited young daughter.  
  
The girl twirled around as a woman with long white hair began to let some petals fall over her as she danced. The woman smiled as the girl found joy in the small things of life, like most children do. She was different though she was a mutant child. She was able to control her gifts, as her father called them, and was a gift to the family she had around her.  
  
"Daddy, come over here!" The girl motioned, her father smiled and handed the camera to another man that was there, and he was shorter than him but probably much older than he was. The father made his way to his daughter and picked her up into his arms and twirled her around. The happy quartet lived their lives that way, just enjoying life...then the sky grew dark.  
  
The girl screamed as she was wretched away from her father's arms, the father quickly ran after his daughter but only to find himself on the ground, his legs would not move. He began to pull himself a long the ground trying to make his way to his daughter and no matter how much closer he tried to get to her, it seemed she only got farther and father away from him. He desperately tried to reach his daughter but found it was no use as she was taken away from him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Charles Xavier pushed himself up in his bed, and placed his hand on his forehead. It had been a few years since he had the dream, the dream that changed every time it occurred. He sighed, and looked out the window and it was still night. He pulled himself into his wheelchair and made his way out of his room. Usually when he had that dream it mean someone was close by.  
  
He quickly made his way over to the elevator and pushed it down to the floor of Cerebo. He needed to know, he had to know for sure. However the professor did not know an old friend was watching him with much concern.  
  
"Charles, you had that dream again..." Logan sighed; he had once talked to his friend about it. However, he still did not know the meaning of all of it. He decided he would get a little more sleep and check up on his friend, for he knew where he would be.  
  
***  
  
Magneto stood tall in casual daywear clothing versus his mutant attire that he usually wore. His gaze was caught on a young girl with medium length golden brown hair. It was the same color as his once best friend before his lose of hair, however the girl held a resemblance to his former best friend. Her eyes were of a deep blue green, and almost anyone would melt at the sight of them. She had grown over the years, she had turned eighteen not too long ago. She was also getting ready for graduation, though she was the valedictorian she was also labeled as a rebel by her friends.  
  
The girl though a beauty she was, she had a tattoo of a phoenix in blue on the small of her back. The tattoo was small, but it was large enough for people to see when she wore hip huggers or midriff shirt. She also had a belly button ring and she had pierced her upper ear and usually wore an ear cuff or a sapphire stud.  
  
She was wearing her usual blue green button shirt, and she had rolled the sleeves up just above her elbows. She wore a black miniskirt that had short slits on either side of her, and wore long white knee-high boots. She wore minimal makeup but it was done in the fashion of most of the preps at the school she was attending along with the others at the orphanage.  
  
She was at the orphanage because of him; he had taken her from his once best friend in hopes to future his purpose of a dominating mutant race. However, the girl was very resistant and her mutant abilities had grown. He had tried to alter her memories so he would be the father but her telepathic abilities were much like her father's. They were strong, and easily could detect someone approaching her or if harm was to come her way. He had asked Master Mind to try to find a way to alter her memories, but it had been no use.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever turn to our side?" Sabertooth asked as he watched the young brunette head over to the waiting car filled with waiting students.  
  
"As long as she has that bond with Xavier then we have no possible chance," Magneto turned and walk away, he was followed by Sabertooth. "I know my magnetic shield will not hold for much longer and Xavier will be able to find her, but my worry if she finds him first."  
  
"And the legend?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
"Apocalypse is real, and it means that Xavier's daughter does have the power of one of the phoenixes deep within her," Magneto stated as they continued to walk away.  
  
"How can we be for sure?"  
  
"The night her powers went out of control, her body was engulfed in a blue light that took form of a bird." Magneto paused, "I just have to make sure Xavier never finds her, no matter what the cost."  
  
***  
  
Alright, I got this done^^ Wondering what will happen next? Have to stay tuned, see you next chapter^^ Review... 


	2. Chapter One

Destiny is Not Always Kind  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Alison, code name Ice Phoenix.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One - The Longing  
  
"How long has he been sitting there?" Storm asked as she made her way inside of cerebo's room.  
  
"He's been there since late last night," Logan looked over at his side when Storm had walked into the room.  
  
"He sensed her possible location again, didn't he?" Storm asked as she walked over to where Professor Xavier was sitting at Cerebo trying to find his daughter. After ten years, he had almost forgotten the face of his daughter, but then again her face has more than likely changed over the years.  
  
Logan and Storm remembered the young girl that would walk around the once smaller institute that Xavier once had. She was his pride and joy, as well as theirs. She had the biggest eyes that when she made a puppy dogface, the three adults almost immediately cave into the girl. They too missed the young girl that Xavier called daughter, and their hopes of ever finding the girl slowly dimming with each passing year.  
  
"Charles," Storm softly said as she stood behind the elder man.  
  
Xavier sighed as he placed the Cerebo headpiece back in its place and turned so he could look at Storm. He just sighed and placed his forehead into the palm of his hand. He had kept his telepathic bond with his daughter for ten years and each time he felt closer in finding her but the only thing he had was communication. He knew the sound of her voice; it had changed over the years to a much softer angelic kind and matured into a young woman.  
  
"Why Storm?" Xavier said softly as he made his way out of cerebo's room to initiate the morning practice before the X-men went to school.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find her?" Storm asked with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I hope so, if not then Charles is going to have a harder time if we don't, her birthday passed not too long go either." Logan said as he walked out of the room. He knew that Xavier being a father and having lost a child was a hard toll on him, and though she was not his daughter it broke his heart as well knowing she was somewhere out there and not safe at home.  
  
***  
  
The young brunette walked the halls of her school, it was her senior year and she didn't want to spend it in a place that wasn't her home, home is where the Heart is and her heart was not there. She knew of Magneto's plans, she had known since the day he took her from her home. It wasn't something that well hidden, it had been ten long years since her separation with her father and she longed nothing more than to return home to be with him.  
  
She did communicate with her father telepathically often, but it was not like speaking with him face to face. She had longed to see her father's face but the only way to look at it for now was the small family picture in her locket. She glanced down at her locket and sighed.  
  
She went to her locker and changed out the books in her bag pack and the ones in the locker. She sighed and slung the bag pack back over her shoulder as she closed her locker door. She had transferred to another orphanage after her powers went a little haywire. She was learning more about her powers, but she didn't really have much of a time to learn to control them for all she could do was suppress them, as she would move from each orphanage with a new magnetic shield.  
  
Magneto always followed her each time she would move. She knew he would not let her return home willingly. The girl knew that Magneto's shields were growing weaker by the day, and soon the shield will no longer be there. He would leave the shields out in the open for too long and it would weaken him so he would have to recharge himself slowly once again.  
  
The girl finally made it to her class and sat down, she sighed for it was another day longing for home. Her history teacher was once again talking about the longing for home. She turned her gaze outside, where glass separated her from her freedom. Ever since she was young she loved to fly, it was one of her first gifts she learned to control when she lived with her father, along with her telepathy.  
  
The girl missed the days when she was with her father, though the world at the time not ready to know of mutant kind she was free. She had to hide many of her abilities since no one really knew she was a mutant only the head care takers at the orphanages she had been at. She was always told to keep her powers under cover and not let anyone know. She was treated harsher than the other children but she never asked to be treated better.  
  
The girl let one tear slide down her face as she remembered her father; he was always so kind and loving. Never harsh was he like the adults at the orphanages; she would do almost anything to be back home. Magneto had offered her to see her father, but the price was to join him and his cause. That was not a price that she was willing to pay. She knew Master Mind tried to alter her memories in her head to make it seem like Magneto was her father, but she knew that would only lead to lies, he was not her father...not even close to the man that her father was and is today.  
  
"ALISON!" The teacher's voice rang and the young brunette turned her attention to the teacher up at front. "Stop day dreaming!"  
  
"Sorry, Mister Smith." Alison said as she opened her history book up and began to read along with the class. She stared at the pages and tuned out the teacher, she would just read it later when she was at home. Home was a word that she would only want to use for the place where her father was. She knew tonight would be the night she would somehow tell him where she was at. Though there was a magnetic shield around the whole place...she would some how lead her father to her.  
  
***  
  
Alison sat down on her bed; she was given a small room. It was nothing like the room she had back home, but she closed her eyes and concentrated on her father's brain wave patterns. She was searching for him and tried to extent her powers over a great amount of space; she knew much like any other telepath their distance had a limit.  
  
Alison was engulfed in a blue light as she searched for her father, but she didn't have to search far her father met her halfway. ~ Daddy? ~  
  
~ Alison? Where are you? ~ Her father's was voice ringing inside her head.  
  
Alison smiled, ~ I'm in an orphanage in the countryside of New York, not too far from a place called Bayville.I believe. ~  
  
~ Are you sure? ~ Xavier asked quickly, wanting nothing more to see his daughter.  
  
~ Yes, they moved me here a few years back and I was able to do some research on my location... ~  
  
Alison couldn't finish her message when one of the younger kids came into her room. Alison ended the telepathic link with her father and the blue glow faded as the child told her dinner was ready. It was too close, Alison didn't want to end up being caught using any of her powers and sent to another orphanage. Every time she would change place they would withhold the information of her location from her.  
  
Alison closed the door, and knew that maybe soon her father will be able to come and get her. She walked down the stairs when she saw Magneto waiting for her. Her expression quickly had an angry and disapproving his presence. She made her way past him when he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him with anger filled eyes.  
  
"Have you thought of my offer?" Magneto asked as Alison freed her arm from his grasp.  
  
"My answer is still the same," Alison said harshly as she made her way to the dining hall.  
  
"You know, no matter how hard you try...you won't be reunited with your father." Magneto said in a monotone like voice. "You might as well take me up on my offer."  
  
"I will not betray what my father taught me, I will not follow a man with very little morals." Alison stated as she continued her path without looking back over to the man she had become to hate.  
  
"You don't even know how you were born into his world, but I do," Magneto trying to see if she would waver, but it seemed it was not going to be an easy task to waver where the girl stood.  
  
"My father will tell me when I am ready to hear it, for all I know you could be lying just to make me go to your aid." Alison stated as stopped and stood tall in her position.  
  
"You are a fool to believe he will tell his precious daughter the truth!"  
  
"You liar! The only one who isn't truthful is you!" Alison turned around pointing her finger at the older man. "You are the one that took me from my home and made me suppress my abilities every time I move. Make it to the point I don't know where I am and keep me away from my father!"  
  
"Don't you think your father would have come by now?" Magneto roared but then felt someone entering his mind. Since he was not wearing his helmet his mind was free to be probed by Alison. She was looking through his memories, "NO!"  
  
Magneto fought her back and Alison grabbed onto her head, she also felt another presence in the area. Alison quickly ran outside and noticed Magneto's lackeys were there. He was going to try to take her by force and she wouldn't allow it. Though she knew not all of the extent of her powers she would still fight back.  
  
"You have no choice, Alison." Magneto said behind the girl and Alison just started to fly off but a metal rod was wrapped around her body.  
  
"NO!" Alison shouted as she was being pulled down by Magneto.  
  
***  
  
The Black Bird was in flight onto the coordinates that Xavier had told Cyclops to follow. Scott Summers didn't know why the professor was so bent on going to where ever they were going. Sure it was not that far away from the institute but it was still strange. Then again what isn't strange at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Though they had almost rebuilt everything, it was still strange to be called out so late at night.  
  
"Professor Xavier, we are almost at the coordinates you laid in," Scott stated, as they were just a few miles away from the location.  
  
"Good, keep an eye out, Magneto is there and he is not alone." Xavier stated as he sense the other mutants in the location they were going to.  
  
"Magneto? Why is he there professor?" Jean Grey asked as she was sitting next to their professor.  
  
"He's after someone," Xavier responded as he looked out the windows in the blackbird.  
  
"Who professor?" Nightcrawler asked from his position next to Scott, "And if he is there then why didn't we bring the whole team?"  
  
"I didn't want to bring the whole team when there are things that still need to be done at the institute," Xavier informed the young mutant. "The person he is after is...my daughter."  
  
"WHAT?" The three young X-men exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I have a daughter, and for ten years Magneto has kept her hidden from me." Xavier responded in a sadder tone.  
  
"Well, I guess we are on a rescue mission then," Kurt stated as they saw fire in the distance.  
  
"It looks like Pyro happy is there," Wolverine stated as he came out of the back of the Blackbird.  
  
"Yes, so we better be careful," Xavier stated as Scott was landed the X-jet nearby the location. The X-men made their way through a small tree area to see a building but that was not on fire but some of the trees around them. Jean was able to redirect some of the falling branches away from the group.  
  
They stopped when they came to the clearing to see a girl trying to break free from some metal wrapped around her body and avoid the fire blasts being sent at her. She was struggling to be broken free and avoid the many attacks sent at her. The X-men noticed that Magneto didn't bring all of his new recruits just Pyro, Gambit, and Sabertooth.  
  
"Let's go help the girl," Scott ordered as they came out of the clearing and began to attack the other mutants.  
  
"How did you find us?" Magneto shouted as he noticed Charles Xavier come out of the clearing. He then turned his attention to the girl he was trying to pull down from the sky. "YOU!"  
  
Magneto glared at the girl, "You called for him?"  
  
"What if I did?" the girl shouted back at him as she turned the metal rods into ice, but at the same time not knowing how she did it. She was able to slide out of the metal bindings she was held in and landed on the ground.  
  
"You are an ungrateful girl that is going to pay dearly," Magneto sneered as the girl just held her head up high till Pyro began to put the building on fire.  
  
"NO!" The girl ran inside to get the people in the building out. Xavier saw the girl, knowing whom the girl was and called for Jean and Kurt to help the girl get the people out of the building. Jean and Kurt quickly made their way inside to get the trapped people out.  
  
"Charles you were a fool to come out here!" Magneto shouted as he noticed the man who was confined to the wheel chair.  
  
"You were a fool to think you could keep my daughter away from me," Xavier stated angrily.  
  
"Is that so?" Magneto pulled Xavier's wheelchair over to his side and Xavier tried to fight being pulled and pushed himself out the chair. He lay on the ground as Sabertooth came to pick up the helpless professor but he seemed to forget his telepathic powers. He took control over Sabertooth's mind.  
  
"No," Magneto shouted as he hurled cars and other metal objects but they were blasted away by Scott.  
  
Scott helped the professor up and blasted all objects away from them, and Sabertooth just stood there like a mime completely not knowing what to do. They just left them there and the professor let his telepathic hold on him go as Wolverine attacked him and they began their age long fight again. Pyro was burning down the building and Gambit and Magneto advanced at the helpless professor and the young leader.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" Magneto felt a strong push of water push him off to the side, and he ended up bumping into Gambit. They were pushed off to the side and Scott and Xavier turned their attention to the glowing girl in the air. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue as she also used the same mass of water to drowned out the fire.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Xavier asked as Jean and Kurt approached him.  
  
"Yes, we were able to get everyone out." Jean told him and turned her attention to the flying girl that was glowing a bright blue. "With a lot of help from her, whoever she is."  
  
"Alison," Xavier whispered softly as Logan brought his wheelchair back to him. The girl turned to look at him and she smiled but not being use to her abilities that came to surface her body went into shock. She fainted and Scott ran quickly to catch the falling girl.  
  
Scott held the girl in his arms, and the professor went over to the girl and touched her forehead. He sighed in relief knowing she would be alright, "She'll be fine, just a fainting spell."  
  
"Professor Xavier?" An older feminine voice called, she was an elder woman and her gray hair up in a bun.  
  
"Yes?" Xavier stated as he made his way in front of the elder woman.  
  
"I am Macey Robinson, I am the head caretaker of this orphanage and I wanted to say..." Robinson paused for a moment, trying to gather her words. "Thank you, we thought Magneto would not do anything to harm our orphanage but we were wrong. We were also wrong to keep you daughter away from you."  
  
"It's quite alright, Ms. Robinson." Xavier stated as he noticed the orphanage still stood, "We can help you start the rebuilding process, if you would like?"  
  
"Thank you, that would be appreciated," Robinson smiled as the children of all ages went to see the sleeping girl in Scott's arms. They had not known Alison was a mutant or that she had living family left. Each one of them looked at her and let a tear slide down knowing that tomorrow was the last day they'll live with the girl who showed everyone of them kindness.  
  
A little girl pulled at Scott's pant leg and Scott knelt down in front of the girl. The girl touched Alison's hair and her face; she then placed a kiss on Alison's cheek. She then motioned for Scott to lean down and he did. The girl whispered into his ear, "Take care of her, please."  
  
Scott smile, "I will."  
  
The girl than ran back as Scott stayed in his knelt position and looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms. When you looked at her, you could tell she was the professor's daughter but there were a few features different from him. One can presume those are from her mother. Scott turned when he heard the professor speak.  
  
"We'll stay here the night and help them clear out some of the rubble, and tomorrow afternoon we'll go back to the institute." Xavier ordered and everyone just nodded.  
  
***  
  
TBC..Review 


	3. Chapter Two

Destiny is Not Always Kind  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Alison, code name Ice Phoenix.  
  
Note: There will be minor changes from here on out.(for those you have read the story before)  
  
Chapter Two - Getting to know Home  
  
Alison had recovered from her fainting spell and sat out beside the lake that was located just behind the orphanage. She was going to return with her father, and her heart was a float but at the same time she would leave the friends she made at her school and attend Bayville High. She wondered if she would be able to do the same things she did here.  
  
The school was currently attending, most of the faculty knew she was a mutant, and would still let her take part in extracurricular activates. She would miss her dance team friends, the drama members when they did musicals. She enjoyed the choir there, and she sighed knowing that at Bayville they'll probably know she's a mutant to but she had a feelings it wouldn't be the same.  
  
Alison felt another presence come behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see the man she once called uncle. Alison smiled as Logan took the spot next to her, "What's on your mind kiddo?"  
  
"Nothing really, just thinking of what tomorrow is going to bring," Alison responded as she looked back over to the moonlit lake.  
  
"I know you better than you think, it might have been ten years since I last had a talk with yea but I still know you." Logan smirked when Alison let out a small laugh; some things didn't change.  
  
"I'm just worried is all, here I am a known mutant by the adults and either accepted for rejected but I fear what is to come at Bayville." Alison sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Al, at Bayville the student population will know you are a mutant too," Logan told her and playfully hit her on the arm. "But what I can see, you'll do just fine. The little kids here are going to miss you, they didn't seem to mind you were a mutant or least when they found out they didn't mind."  
  
"They are all like my little brothers and sisters, it would feel different not having them around asking to play hide and seek and their other little games," Alison smiled as she looked at Logan with a smirk.  
  
"It won't be that bad, you'll have Storm, me, your 'ol man, and the rest of the x-men there with you." Logan patted the girl on the head as she made a face of annoyance.  
  
"Logan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What kid?"  
  
"How many more hidden powers do you think I have? I mean, if I am this so called legendary spirit phoenix, how many more possible powers can I have before I can control them?" Alison asked as tears started to come down her face.  
  
"Al, I don't know we just have to wait and see what will happen next." Logan stated as he put an arm around the girl and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Early that morning all the rubble had been taken out of where the fire was and now was ready to be constructed on. The X-men had been a great help not only with the heavy work but playing with the young kids as well. Alison knowing she had to leave broke her heart but having some last moments with them is all she could ask for. Though she still had her fears of what is to come, but it had calm down since her talk with Logan.  
  
"Your students work well with our little ones," Robinson stated as she watched Kurt in his normal form playing with the children and teleported them while playing either hide and seek or tag.  
  
"Yes well some of them have a natural talent with children," Xavier stated as Logan was also wrestling with a few of the older boys and they all seemed to be having a good time. It was a different scene to have Logan the usual ruff around guy having a carefree time with the children.  
  
"The children will miss her," Robinson stated as her gazed went over to the flying brunette that had come to be an older sister to many of the children at the orphanage.  
  
"I'll make sure she comes and visits from time to time," Xavier stated as he watched his daughter laughing with the children. "I'm sure she'll miss them as well."  
  
"She is a wonderful girl Professor Xavier, I'm just sorry I read her wrong because of what Magneto told us." Robinson stated with regret.  
  
"It's not a worry, we can only move on to the future," Xavier stated as Alison who was now running bumped into Scott. They both landed backwards and laughing. Scott was the first to stand up and helped Alison up to her feet. Xavier smiled; Alison was going to be at home with him after ten long years. It warmed his heart, but he saw something else that he knew might change the future.  
  
"Sorry about that," Scott rubbed the back of his neck as Alison just smiled.  
  
"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going," Alison said as she let go of Scott's hand.  
  
"Alison, what was it like for you?" Scott asked as he turned his gaze to the ground and back up at the girl.  
  
"I don't understand," Alison said looking at the young leader of the X-men.  
  
"Growing up in the orphanage?" Scott asked as he turned his gaze over to the building that was going to be partly rebuilt after they left.  
  
Alison looked over at the building and then to the ground, "It wasn't my first one but I've lived in it like the others. The adults all treated me different because they knew I was a mutant, but the kids made it fun for the most part and worth it."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Scott stated simply.  
  
"You were at an orphanage?" Alison looked up at Scott with a confused look.  
  
"Yea I was. You see after my parents died in a plane crash, I was separated from my brother and knocked out in a coma. When I finally woke up I was sent to the orphanage and not too long after my powers came to the surface." Scott stated as Alison looked at him with understanding eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Alison said sorrowfully.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it...actually the professor found me after my powers came to the surface and took me under his wing, not only that I did eventually meet up with Alex, and he's doing great for the most part." Scott said with a warm smile and placed a hand on Alison's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad things did look up for you," Alison smiled in return.  
  
"Yeah, and for you too." Scott stated as Xavier made his way out to the area they were all playing with the children.  
  
"It's time we head back, there are still repairs to be done at the institute, need to work our a few kinks," Xavier stated and the X-men groaned and Alison had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Repairs?" Alison asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Logan patted Alison on the back, "Don't think you would have to work on your first day back did you?"  
  
"What happened?" Alison asked in questioning tone.  
  
"It's a long story but there isn't much work left promise," Kurt stated as the children all ran over to Robinson. They all had sad expressions on their faces, they knew their newfound friends were leaving and their 'big sister'.  
  
"Children, say good-bye," Robinson stated as the children all waved and there was one girl that came up to Alison.  
  
"Hey Liz," Alison kneeled down to the girl's level. The girl handed her a small bouquet of flowers and a small crown of flowers. "Thanks."  
  
Alison bowed her head down and put the crown on Alison's head. Alison took the small bouquet and hugged Liz. Liz let a few tears fall down her face and walked back over to the group of children. Alison stood up and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. She noticed her father had brought over her suitcases filled with her things, and knew it was really time to go home. Alison waved goodbye the group and made her way to the X-jet.  
  
***  
  
Alison sat in her new room; it had been a while since she had a decent sized bed to sleep on. She had unpacked her things and placed the few possessions she had in their positions. Alison sat on the bed and looked out the glass balcony door, she was where her heart had longed to be. A smile played on her lips when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Alison called over her shoulder and saw Scott's reflection in the glass. Alison stood from her bed and turned to face the X-men leader, she had come home to warm welcome from storm and met all of the X-men.  
  
"You got everything settled in ok?" Scott asked as he came into Alison's room and noticed it to be very neat and clean. He also remembered she didn't have many things to bring with her due to living at an orphanage.  
  
"Yes," Alison smiled as Scott rubbed the back of his neck, he seemed uneasy about something. "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"Actually, I had a question..." Scott laughed nervously as Alison motioned him to continue. "Tomorrow is Sunday and I was wondering if you wanted a grand tour of the Bayville area?"  
  
Alison smiled brightly, "That would be great!"  
  
"Well, since there is a lot of ground to cover, I'll come by early tomorrow morning," Scott said warmly as he patted her on her shoulder. Alison was about as taller than Jean and almost stood his height in her heels, it would mean Jean was no longer the tallest girl at the institute.  
  
"That'll be fine," Alison responded as Scott then turned to leave the girl to so she could sleep. Alison waved and Scott waved back. He closed the door behind him and a huge smile was on his lips. During dinner he had found out that him and Alison had a lot in common. The fact that she had lived in an orphanage was what made him drawn to her. Also she was the same grade as he was no longer was he the eldest but shared that title with someone else, sure Jean was a senior too but her birthday wasn't as close to his like Alison's was. Scott slowly made his way to his room when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," Scott mumbled as he helped the fallen person up. He looked up to see Jean looking at him with her green eyes.  
  
"Hey, going to bed?" Jean asked as she noticed he was heading down the hallway to his room.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to take Alison on a tour of Bayville tomorrow," Scott replied with a goofy grin.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering where you were, I went by your room." Jean told him softly. "Maybe I can join you two?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to spend some time with Alison," Scott said as he shrugged hoping not to hurt Jean's feelings. Jean just kind of looked up at him confused.  
  
"Oh, ok...ummm, alright." Jean said as she pushed past him and went to her room. Scott looked at the red head with a confused look. He just shrugged and continued his path to his room. He didn't know if he had offended her or hurt her feelings but knew in the end Jean would be fine.  
  
***  
  
There was a soft knock on Alison's room door and Alison quickly brushed the last few tangles out of her hair. Alison quickly went to the door to see a waiting Scott in his button up shirt and his white t-shirt underneath along with his dark jeans. Alison smiled as Scott held out his arm for her to take as if he was escorting her to his car. Alison smiled and took it; Scott was quite pleasantly taken by Alison's attire.  
  
Alison was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck of a pretty pink color, and a gray skirt that actually reached a little past mid thigh, and wore pink matching sandals. It was a much softer look then when he first met the girl, he had heard from some of the other kids that she lived with at the orphanage that she was quite the rebel, but yet she dressed opposite of what the title they gave her.  
  
The two made their way down the main stairwell to see Professor Xavier reading a book. Alison smiled as she fiddled with her locket with her free hand, she kept her pace along side Scott as they reached the bottom and Xavier looked at the two. The way they were standing made them look like a couple, and in his eyes they looked like a match.  
  
"Scott told me he was going to take you out on a tour today," Xavier smiled at his daughter as she nodded simply. Xavier pulled out his wallet and handed Alison some money, "This is for you to buy a few things you might need either for school or here."  
  
"Thank you," Alison said with voice full of gratitude. Scott took it from her and placed it in his wallet, considering Alison wasn't carrying a purse on her. He had managed to move around even with Alison's hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't stay out too late," Xavier stated with a firm voice.  
  
"I'll bring her back by curfew, professor..." Scott smiled as Alison pushed him playfully; he and the professor chuckled at the flustered girl. Then the two waved as they made their way to the driveway where Scott's car waited for them. Xavier smiled and watched them with a gleeful look in his eye to see his daughter, who had turned into a wonder young woman.  
  
He watched as Scott held the passenger side door open for her, Alison smiled and took her seat. Scott quickly went around and got into the driver's seat and sped off. Xavier took in the sight and felt a hand on his shoulder to see Logan looking out with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know, seeing her all grown up is a little weird," Logan stated. "She turned out to be beauty, I guess you have to make sure the boys don't follow her home from school."  
  
"I don't think that'll be much of a problem," Xavier remembering the way Scott and Alison looked coming down the stairs. "I have a feeling, that sooner or later she'll be spoken for."  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked looking at the professor with a confused expression as the man made his way to the library.  
  
***  
  
Alison and Scott were at the mall shopping for a few things Alison might need back at the institute. Alison bought a few bath things, and things to help decorate her room. Scott helped her pick out a few new outfits for her closet and she helped him find a few new shirts to wear. Scott was trying on a few shirts and Alison was giving her opinion on which looked better on him.  
  
"What about this one?" Scott asked as he came out of the dressing room with a blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. Alison stood up and looked like she was looking him up and down in an inspection manner. Scott smirked, "So do I pass the test?"  
  
"I like it, but it's missing something," Alison said as she placed her finger on her chin trying to think of what would complete the look. Alison quickly went to find something and left a slightly curious Scott in the dressing room. Alison came back and placed a blue necktie around his neck and tied it loosely.  
  
Scott turned and looked in the mirror and smiled, it was definitely something a little different. He had to admit he did like the idea, and told her he was going to buy the outfit. Alison smiled as she started putting back some of the shirts and other outfits that Scott was not going to get back on the racks. Alison had already four bags filled with her stuff, and suggested that Scott buy a few things for himself as well. Scott came out and the two headed for the cashier.  
  
Scott carried half of the bags as Alison carried the other. Scott was escorting Alison by the arm as they went to the food court to have some lunch. They ordered and sat down at an empty table, since it was the weekend it was packed with couples and families shopping for something or other. The two ordered burgers and fries, deciding it was the cheapest and fastest.  
  
The two were having a fun filled conversation when a certain captain of the football team, Duncan Matthews, interrupted it all. Scott looked with dread on his face, the two even now with Scott and the others being mutants out in the open only made their dispute rivalry worse. Alison looked at him with a confused look when the blonde sat down next to Scott.  
  
"Hey Summers, who's the babe?" Duncan asked as he winked at Alison, and Alison made a disgusted face at the teen that was apparently full of himself. "Is she a mutant like the rest of you freaks at the crazy place?"  
  
"So you think my father is crazy?" Alison asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Duncan sitting next to Scott put his arm him and looked at the interested brunette. He smiled and Scott just sighed as he hoped Alison had no interest in the blonde jock, "Your dad runs the place? Then I'm so sorry about my comment, but my I ask the lady's name?"  
  
Duncan held out his hand to Alison and Alison took his and shook it, "Alison Xavier."  
  
"Alison, it's a very pretty name..." Duncan stated apparently interested in the girl. "I bet it means beauty or something of that sense, I'm Duncan Matthews but you can call me whatever you like..."  
  
Alison was going to say something but didn't have the chance of what she wanted to say, for someone had spoken for her. "Actually Alison means noble and kind, Duncan."  
  
Duncan and Alison quickly looked over to Scott, and Alison suddenly was caught by surprise. She looked over at Scott not sure what to say, he just smirked and looked over to her. "Am I right?"  
  
Alison nodded and Duncan noticed there was an apparent something or other happening between them. Duncan pulled his arm back from around Scott's shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. He remembered that Jean had dumped him for Scott, and now here it seemed another girl may be interested in the all around academic and somewhat athletic guy.  
  
"Summers, aren't you and Jean an item?" Duncan asked breaking the somewhat eye gazing going on between Scott and Alison. The two both turned to Duncan and Alison sensed he was speaking of something she was not informed about. She noticed Scott becoming uneasy and Duncan stood up from his spot, "You know, you have to leave us some of the good looking girls, you can't have more than one you know. See you later!"  
  
Alison watch the blonde leave, she had to admit if he wasn't so arrogant he'd more than likely be attractive. She then turned to the young X-men leader with an arched eyebrow, she suddenly felt a little uncomfortable around him not knowing why, but she was. She just sighed, ~ Maybe, I'm just doomed to be single...but hey, at least I can have a lot of eye candy to look at. ~  
  
"Uh, Alison," Scott waved his hand in front of Alison's face and she turned to face him. She had gone off into her own little world for a minute or two. She then looked over at him with a smile.  
  
"So you and Jean are an item, eh?" Alison asked with a teasing smirk on her face as Scott blushed.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain what's going on between us, but we are really close." Scott stated, Alison just laughed at Scott's expression. She sensed his mixed feelings for the red head girl, and she just smiled. She knew that he would eventually figure out his feelings for the red head in due time. She stood up and picked both of their trash and threw it away. Scott picked the bags up and went over to Alison.  
  
The two began to walk out of the mall and to Scott's car, "Ummm, hey Alison?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Alison looked to the young man walking next to her. She looked up at him with curious eyes, wondering what he wanted to say.  
  
"What do you think of Duncan?" Scott asked out of concern for her.  
  
"He's a guy too full of himself, honestly how does anyone like him?" Alison asked as she rolled her eyes remembering their brief encounter with the blonde. "I really don't like the jocks, most of them are like him."  
  
Scott chuckled, "So may I ask what is your type then?"  
  
Alison saw his smug expression and stuck out her tongue. She then turned and began to storm off to his car and Scott quickly made haste to catch up to the fuming brunette, "I don't know what the kids told you, but I don't like the idea."  
  
"Hey Alison wait up!" Scott stated as he chuckled as he followed the brunette. Alison quickly made her way to Scott's car and sat in the passenger seat and Scott sighed. He opened the trunk and placed all of their bags in there. He then proceeded to take the seat at the wheel and drove off, Alison still had the pouting type expression on her face and Scott just smiled. It was most definitely going to be fun having her around, he continued to show Alison where almost everything was even though she was slightly upset with him she paid attention.  
  
It was about ten o'clock at night when the two finally made it back to the mansion and Professor Xavier was waiting for them in the main room. He saw the two walked in with Alison walking in first in a huff and Scott just smiling in after her. Xavier looked at them both with an arched eyebrow as Alison made her way up the stairs with her bags in hand and Scott with his. Scott stopped and stood next to Xavier as Alison stormed off to her room.  
  
"Do I dare asked what happened?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I just asked her what kind of guys she preferred and she went in a huff knowing I had talked to the kids about her," Scott replied with a shrug as Xavier laughed, his daughter hadn't changed much, she just grown into a bigger body.  
  
"I see," Xavier responded, "You should go to bed Scott and prepare for tomorrow. You do have school in the morning plus practice before that."  
  
"Sure professor," Scott then made his way up the stairs to see Alison already dressed in her silk blue pajamas and made her way into the bathroom. Scott smirked; it felt almost as if he had a female version of himself with a twist living at the mansion. He made his way to his room knowing that Alison will still be upset with him or forgiven him by morning.  
  
***  
  
See you people next chapter^^ 


	4. Chapter Three

Destiny is not Always Kind  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Alison, code name Ice Phoenix.  
  
Note: Plot is shortly after "Under Lock and Key" I watched the episode again and needed to make a few changes in the story. Also some of the episodes of Season 3( from "X23" and on will be slightly intertwined within this story line.) ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What is it you wish of me?" Mesmero spoke inside the tomb. He felt Apocalypse go inside of his mind. He saw flashes of a young woman who would fully inherit the power of a phoenix. He saw flashes of her in her present form, she had yet to discover her powers and hasn't come to full knowledge of them.  
  
"I will watch over the girl to see if she'll become a threat," Mesmero bowed and began to make his way out of the tomb. He came out to the opening and slowly made his way back to Bayville. He was going to make sure that his master would be set free and the girl will be just a side road attraction.  
  
"She will not stop me from my goal," Mesmero vowed.  
  
***  
  
Alison sat waiting in the front office waiting for Principal Kelly to come out and give her schedule. She had been waiting only a few minutes but it felt like an hour. She didn't like the fact she was at another school again, but the fact she knew this principal did not like mutants. She didn't feel easy knowing that he might say something crude to her when she is to go into his office. Principal Kelly came out and motioned her to come in and she made her way into his office.  
  
Alison took the seat in front of his desk as Kelly took the seat behind his desk. He looked over a folder that was apparently her profile, "What was your name again?"  
  
"Alison Xavier, sir." Alison replied politely and then sensed Kelly's mixed emotions. She felt him feel regret, guilt, pain, sorrow and some other emotions she couldn't quite place. She was wondering why this man who she just met have these feelings towards her.  
  
"Did you say Xavier?" Kelly asked suddenly looking like he was a fish out of water as his face paled. Alison just nodded as he had a pained expression written on his face. Alison looked at him with concern and asked if he was all right. He just waved and said he would be fine. There was long silence between the two as he continued to read the information in the folder given to him from other schools about the girl in front of him.  
  
"It says here you were part of the dance team at your old high school and you took part in the fine arts department," Kelly stated coolly trying to regain some composure.  
  
"Yes," Alison nodded at the statement.  
  
"Well, I have most of you classes almost the same level you were taking back at your previous school." Kelly pushed his glasses up and handed her the piece of paper that was her schedule. "You'll also have the dance team period instead of P.E. We also placed you in choir but it is up to the director on which choir you'll be apart of."  
  
"Thank you," Alison stood up from her chair and began to make her way to the door when Kelly asked her a question.  
  
"Your father..." Kelly paused for a moment, "wouldn't happen to be Professor Xavier would it?"  
  
Alison turned to look at him and nodded, "Yes, he is."  
  
"I see, well you better be off to your first period class." Kelly stated and Alison just thanked him again and left his office. Kelly placed his head into his hands; he had often wondered what had happened to the girl that was just in his office a few minutes ago. He knew one day that his past would come back to him in some form or fashion but he never expected it the way it just had happened. Alison Xavier, who probably to this day, did not know of her origin of birth and only a few selected people knew.  
  
"I never thought it would come to this day," Kelly rasped. He knew that Alison had been missing for quite some time, he never expected her to be found and going to the school he was looking over. He had been cruel to the mutant population at his school and yet the one mutant he help create was attending the same school he persecuted mutants.  
  
***  
  
Alison walked the halls to her first period class, she showed her schedule to the teacher and he just nodded. He pointed to an empty seat in the back and she made her way there. She sat down and pulled out her notebook and was ready for the day. A few of the girl started a conversation with her, Alison could tell it was because they didn't know she was a mutant. She just smiled and nodded at whatever they were saying just to acknowledge she was some what listening.  
  
After a while the girls went back to their normal seats and then saw Scott walk into the classroom and he was given crude remarks by the students about him being a mutant. Though they were soft murmurs he heard them as he walked to the back of the room.  
  
Alison sensed their dislike of mutants; she knew that if they were to know she was one too, she would have the same remarks thrown at her even though just before they were friendly with her when she first walked in not knowing who she was. Though she wanted nothing more to fit in but she also knew she had to stand up for the people who are her housemates.  
  
Scott took his seat next to her with his face downcast and that's when she had enough, "Hey Scott, I didn't know you had this class."  
  
Scott turned to the voice and noticed Alison smiling warmly at him and there were nothing but whispers going on between the students in the room. Scott knew that the student body knew she wasn't a mutant and was throwing many of things away by just talking to him. Somehow he knew she didn't really care, and knew she wasn't going to just sit back.  
  
"Hey new girl," a blonde girl stood up from her seat and walked over to Alison with her hands on her hips. "Don't you know not to talk to people like him?"  
  
"Yeah," Another stood up. "He's not the type of guy you want to talk to!"  
  
Alison looked at Scott and winked, "Well I think he's quite handsome, don't you?"  
  
"Scott Summers is a mutant," the blonde girl stated coldly and Alison just arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, so?" Alison stated as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. She tilted her head to the side giving her a look that only made her upset. "Considering I'm a mutant too, I don't find any harm in talking to a handsome young man, who also happens to be a mutant."  
  
"What?" The whole class looked over to the brunette with surprised expressions. The teacher looked down on his roster and saw the name of his new student. He noticed the girl's last name and gasped, ~ Xavier? ~ He turned his gaze to the girl and noticed a few features that matched Charles Xavier's and stiffened, ~ So she's alive after all. ~ He downcasted his eyes remembering some time ago and knew he needed to talk to Edward Kelly about the turn of events. The bell then rang for first period to take place.  
  
"Class, the bell has now officially started our class, so lets get started shall we?" The teacher turned to face the blackboard and began to write the lecture notes of the day.  
  
Scott leaned over to Alison, "You didn't have to do that?"  
  
Alison smirked, "Then I wouldn't be the rebel you had heard about...and it's only going to get better."  
  
***  
  
"John, I know..." Kelly leaned back in his office chair as John Maxter had walked into his office after school was let out for the day. They had discussed the issue of Alison Xavier for almost over an hour. Kelly rubbed his temples and wished that things had turned out differently.  
  
"You know you can't treat mutants any different now, now that we know she is alive and here," Maxter said with insistence.  
  
"I know, I just wanted nothing more than to forget that chapter of my life...but it seems fate will not let me forget," Kelly stated in a deep sorrow. "She has grown into a fine young woman, did you look at her records?"  
  
"Yes," Maxter nodded his head in response to the question. "What should we do?"  
  
"We help the Xavier Institute, if questions arise then we come forward about the experiments." Kelly stood from his seat and looked out the window. "We also help Alison and the others to be able to do all the activities they once did. Jean Grey back on the soccer team and return her trophy into the display."  
  
"Do you think Xavier is going to forgive us for our sin of almost taking his daughter's life?" Maxter asked as he walked over to his friend.  
  
"I can only hope he can, if only we had known that she needed him sooner maybe I wouldn't have gotten frustrated and suggested..." Kelly stopped as he leaned against the wall and looked as other students continued to leave campus for the day.  
  
"Edward, it is the past...but I can not help but wonder if he could ever forgive us, but he never did seem like the man to hold a grudge either."  
  
"I'll hold an assembly tomorrow during first period for the students to attend, we need to announce that all mutant students should be treated with equal respect." Kelly stated as he looked out the window and caught sight of Alison Xavier walking out, she probably stayed behind due to dance but then he saw Charles Xavier approach his daughter. "I'll call Professor Xavier and ask him to come to the council meeting tomorrow evening with some of his X-men students as well."  
  
"It seems as though we have a lot to do tomorrow," Maxter patted his old friend's shoulder as he too saw the scene between father and daughter. He knew that tomorrow would be a day that would change his and Kelly's lives to a different light but they knew it would take more than a few meetings to change the whole community.  
  
Alison having the feeling she was being watched turned to face the window of the principal's office seeing her first period science teacher along side of the principal of the school. She sensed a jumble of emotions between the two men and her father sensed her confusion. He turned his gaze up to the same window she was looking at and sensed the same thing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Xavier asked in concern.  
  
"I felt these same feeling coming from Principal Kelly when I saw him this morning...he knows something about me," Alison turned her gaze to her father with questions in her eyes. Xavier knew sooner or later he would need to tell his daughter of the way she was born. He knew that probably how Principal Kelly and the teacher beside him were connected to his daughter.  
  
"Alison, you and I have something we need to discuss," Xavier told his daughter as he looked into her deep blue green eyes. Alison nodded sensing the urgency in his tone, she then walked along side of her father as they made their way to his car. Storm was sitting in the driver's seat as she drove the two back to the institute.  
  
Alison placed her hand over her father's and Xavier looked at his daughter, "Daddy...whatever it is you need to tell me, I think I know what the subject you want to speak about. "  
  
"We'll talk at home," Xavier said as he patted his daughter's hand with a tender smile. Storm had watched the display between the father/daughter pair though the rear view mirror and a smile graced her lips as she continued to drive on to home.  
  
However from the rooftop of the school the eerie eyes of Mesmero watched the young Xavier girl get into the car. He smiled, he could sense her powers had yet to come to full power. She was also a very beautiful young woman, and he knew if she could be swayed, she would be the perfect right hand person to his purpose. He would have to make his timing right in order to do so. He just chuckled and faded into the scene so he could continue to watch the young Xavier from a distance and slowly find a way to approach her.  
  
***  
  
Xavier sat in the library with the fire lit in the fireplace it cracked now and then. He was deep in thought when Scott came into library looking for him. He made his way up to the professor worried about his silence at dinner and wanted to make sure everything was ok. He also knew he had a phone call but did not know who the caller was, but knew something was going to happen some time during the week.  
  
"Professor?" Scott approached him slowly as Xavier turned around to face him.  
  
"What is it Scott?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that you were really quiet during dinner and wanted to know if something was wrong," Scott stated as he took a seat on the couch in the room.  
  
"There is just a lot on my mind," Xavier responded simply as he turned his gaze to the fire.  
  
At that moment Alison walked into the library, she noticed Scott was there talking to the professor and approached both men. She sat down on the other couch across from Scott as Xavier sensed his daughter's presence. Xavier turned to face her with a sadden expression on his face. He looked into his daughter's eyes and knew the time had come to tell her what he one day knew would come.  
  
"Alison, I know you have many questions concerning your birth," Xavier stated softly and knew that Scott should at least know considering he was the leader of the X-men and a friend to Alison. Storm and Logan had informed Hank about his daughter so it just left for Xavier to tell his own flesh and blood. "You see, you were part of an experiment to see if a child can be created in an artificial womb made to produce a child by taking samples of DNA from random men and women. They had conducted several tests but the embryo would die while in the womb...  
  
"I was told that you were their last attempt, and one of the scientist was actually a friend of mine that worked in the government and he wanted to use some of my DNA because I was a mutant. He wanted to see if the child had the mutant x-gene would it survive the whole process," Xavier paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.  
  
Alison took a hold of her father's hand and encouraged him to continue, she needed to know about her birth. She wanted to know why her father had just a heavy heart when it came to the subject. Xavier looked at his daughter and saw she was just encouraging him to go on with her eyes. He took in a deep sigh, "You were able to survive the artificial womb experiment because in the process your body accepted the mutant gene I had, and you were born in the nine month period. The others had discovered that my friend had used my DNA and I was a mutant.  
  
"You see, after that they wanted to experiment with mutant DNA and they had you. So they began testing and trying to nurture you but...you didn't respond to any of the caretakers. After about a year after your birth, they contacted me and let me know I had a daughter. My friend had informed me that they were going to terminate you if you didn't respond and I was the last resort."  
  
Alison saw a few tears brimming at her father's eyes, "I had came in time before they injected you with the serum to end your life. They handed you to me and you almost immediately came to life. I fell in love with the girl that I knew was my daughter, and they informed me of the project. I was disgusted at how far they were going to do the experiments if you were to respond to them, however I fought for your custody and the government granted it to me."  
  
Alison took a deep breath taking in the information her father had just told her. She then realized if that were true then what of her powers, how did Magneto guess that she might be a phoenix spirit of that so called legend he kept on talking about. Her father never said much to her about the legend and her having such kind of power. "Daddy, what about the phoenix power?"  
  
Xavier smiled and then his expression fell, "This might sound strange but I had a dream where some mutant informed me of your coming powers. I do not know if it is all true, but as your powers emerge we can only tell then."  
  
"Magneto sure seems to think I am this so called phoenix or one of them," Alison stated. "What legend is it?"  
  
"I have a book here in the library, I'll let you see it at another time," Xavier patted his daughter's hand that was still in his. Then he turned his attention to the young X-men leader who at the moment in time wore a confused expression. "Scott, what do you think of all this?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't see how someone would take the life of an infant," Scott replied with a sadden expression. "But then again they didn't really understand Alison's condition and the fact she was a mutant."  
  
"Yes, well...Principal Kelly called earlier, there is a meeting with the school board and they wanted you, Alison, Storm, Hank, Logan, and myself to be at the meeting tomorrow night." Xavier instructed carefully.  
  
"Why?" Alison asked, Xavier turned his attention to his daughter surprised, for she had already accepted what he told her and was going to slowly learn to live with it. Xavier smiled warmly, his daughter was someone who always surprised him and she always thought about how to always make him more comfortable.  
  
"I do not know," Xavier responded and looked at the clock above the fireplace. "However, you two should be off to bed, there is school tomorrow."  
  
Alison and Scott nodded and stood up. Alison kissed her father's cheek and was followed out by Scott. Xavier turned his gaze to the fireplace; he wondered as well what the meeting was going to be about. It was strange that Principal Kelly would call him without an ounce of hatred in his voice. It had struck him as odd on why he would ask him to come to the meeting personally.  
  
Xavier sighed as he dimmed the fire and made his way to his room. The lights were dimmed but only the pathway to his room and knew it was Alison who dimmed them. She hadn't been there for even a week and was already taking care of him much like when she was younger. Xavier smiled, he had his daughter home and she knew the truth surrounding her birth, but knew there were still many questions that need to be answered not only for her but himself as well.  
  
***  
  
TBC...till next time, REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry that this took a while to post up, I've been busy with school and work. I've also been editing through my stories over and over again, because I tend to think it can always be better than the first way it was written.  
  
To answer a few questions that have been coming my way, Actually the character Phoenix I've got this from is from an old legend I was told. I'm actually toning down the power levels, due to the fact well they're teens and there is more than one. I do know about the whole Jean thing(not much), and no the idea was not from jean and her daughter. I hope that answers that question^_^  
  
Destiny is Not Always Kind  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own X-men: Evolution what so ever. I do own Alison, code name Ice Phoenix.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder why Principal Kelly called for an assembly?" Jean asked as she was seated next to Scott and the other X-men. She looked around her surroundings noticing that a few of the X-men however were seated else where, Alison was seating next to Rogue and Kitty a bit further up. Kurt was next to Kitty talking about something or other. Those two had been watching her and Scott quite often to figure out what was going on between them.  
  
"I don't know, your guess is about as good as mine," Scott replied when Principal Kelly walked out to the podium on stage. Everyone grew silent at the sight of their principal but they could not miss the expression on his face. The scowl that was normally there was not on his face but one of more relaxed man.  
  
"Students of Bayville, there are some things we do not always understand and we fear it. That fear slowly becomes hate of the unknown, when they do not deserve it. Though I can not explain completely of what brought this assembly to the surface but I wanted to return a few things to some of the students in the student body." Kelly paused as he pulled out the soccer MVP trophy, "This MVP trophy will be returned to Jean Grey. So Jean if you'll come up and take this as we put your name plate back onto the trophy."  
  
Jean was shocked and did what she was asked to do. The other X-men just looked confused as she made her way up to the stage. There were hushed whispered going on in the auditorium about what was going on. Many were starting to think that the principal had lost his mind. Jean stood on stage as Principal Kelly gave her the trophy with her nameplate back on the bottom and she smiled warmly.  
  
"Next announcement is that the mutant students should be treated with respect by both staff and their peers. They are no different from us; I have also re-enrolled Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolenski, Pietro Maximoff, and enrolled Wanda Maximoff into the Bayville system. I expect them all to be treated with equal respect; they are here to also receive an education. If your parents have questions they may come to the school board meeting tonight." The names that Kelly announced, the brotherhood walked onto stage not knowing why they were there. They thought Kelly was up to something but it also gave them a ground to watch the X-men. "This assembly is dismissed."  
  
The student body left the auditorium unsure of what was next. They still however ignored the mutants as if they were the plague. Jean handed the trophy back to Principal Kelly knowing it was going to be placed back into the display, and made her way over to her friends. They all waited for except for Rogue and Alison, Rogue had walked out and Alison followed the younger mutant.  
  
"Where is Rogue?" Jean asked.  
  
"She stormed out..." Kurt responded with a shrug. "What are we going to do about the brotherhood?"  
  
"Just watch them and see what they are up to, but other than that we can't do anything," Scott stated as he looked at the group on stage as they walked off. He had a feeling it meant trouble, but knew that also something didn't look right but there wasn't nothing they could do at the moment but keep their eye on them.  
  
"I wonder how long that Principal Kelly will stick to his like treating mutants equally act?" Kitty asked as they all walked together.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Alison called as she caught with the girl. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder as Rogue turned to look at Alison with a face of dislike.  
  
"What do yea want?" Rogue spatted out with an expression of hurt and anger.  
  
"WHOA!" Alison put her hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know why you skipped out faster than the team is all."  
  
"Aren't yea one of Jean's party?"  
  
Alison quirked her eyebrow and smirked, "Actually she's too much of a prep for me, I might dress like them doesn't mean I am them." Alison shrugged and placed an arm around Rogue, "You know there is a concert coming up at the end of this week, I don't know who it is but we can make fun of those wanna bes."  
  
Rogue looked at the older girl with confusion, she wasn't like what she expected her to be. She then smiled warmly, "Alright..."  
  
"Plus, I'll steal Scott's car," Alison winked as she waved to go to her next class. Rogue stood their stunned; she could not believe what the girl had just said. She was the professor's daughter and here she was talking about taking Scott's car without his permission. She no longer knew what to think of the girl, sure she had a crush on Scott and it kind of died when she realized he was practically a couple with Jean.  
  
"Rogue!" Her adopted brother's voice rang from behind her. Rogue turned around to see Kurt walking up to her with Kitty, the three began to talk as they went to their classes. Rogue was still lost in her thoughts; the older girl was definitely different but how different was she?  
  
***  
  
The X-men arrived in the van to see that there were a great number of parents there already. Alison stood next to her father as Logan, Hank, and Storm stood ready for almost anything. They didn't know what to expect since they were going into a situation that they really had no control or power over. Xavier lead the way with Alison next to his side. Scott came out of the van and followed the three adults, and once they reached the door they were led off into another direction. The younger X-men had requested to stay at home, so Jean was left in charge while six went to the meeting.  
  
They were motioned to sit next to the directors and other representatives near the front of the meeting room. Xavier sat in his usual position with his elbows propped onto the armrests of his wheelchair. Alison sat next to her father with a nervous expression on her face and Scott took her hand into his own and squeezed it. Alison smiled as she looked over to him, and Storm, Logan, and Hank all ready to speak if need be.  
  
Principal Kelly stepped onto the podium ready for any ridicule that might come his way; he knew his students had spoken to his parents about the situation earlier that morning. He took in a deep breath as the head director of the school board called the meeting to order. He instructed for Kelly to speak what he wanted to speak about and the reason for calling the meeting.  
  
"I know this will seem strange, especially coming from me, a man who was against mutants to the greatest extent. However there is something I must confess, before I ever got involved in the whole education system I was once a doctor and scientist. I worked on many projects, and one of my projects was to create a child from an artificial womb," Kelly paused as Alison gasped and Xavier went stiff at the news. Logan and Storm looked over at the father daughter pair, and Hank just casted his look of support, as Kelly was about to continue on.  
  
"The only child to survive all the experimentations and actually born was a mutant child," Kelly stated as the whole room went deadly silent. "After a year of having the child trying everything to nurture the child, but the infant refused and was basically dying. A colleague of mine revealed to me, the father DNA was a mutant, and it was then we realized we had a mutant child. I wanted nothing more then to rid the child, but the father arrived and the moment he held the infant she became alive. My thoughts of terminating the child were no longer existent after that.  
  
"I later found out, after a few years that the father was a man named Charles Xavier. He is a man that is greatly supported by the government to train younger mutants so they do not abuse their powers but embrace them to help others." Kelly turned and looked over at the mutants he had invited to the meeting. "When I first heard Professor Xavier, I didn't think he was the same man as Charles Xavier at first. However, I did find out he and the man's daughter, are one and the same and I wanted to apologize.  
  
"Today, I asked the Bayville High School student body that they would treat mutants with some respect. I also wanted for you all to see his daughter and what a fine young woman she has grown into, Alison...if you please," Kelly motioned for the young girl to approach the podium, and Alison slowly got up. Her father whispered encouraging words telepathically and she walked to stand next to Principal Kelly. "I have come to realize over the last twenty four hours, that we humans fear the unknown. That fear will slowly grow into hatred of that unknown, and yet the jealousy of not having extra ordinary powers also consumes us and we turn that into hatred. Alison by looking at her is a normal teenage girl but underneath the surface is a mutant, and she is daughter of a mutant.  
  
"However she may be different in that way, she has feelings...as well do as the other mutants. Though I may not have children, Professor Xavier has this beautiful daughter that we almost took away from him. I would be angry. Scott Summers, he is also another mutant.." Kelly motioned him to come to the podium, and Scott took his place next to Alison. "These two X- men mutants are seniors, and they will graduate this summer as well as their friend Jean Grey. I just ask they be treated like seniors, for I will at the school."  
  
"So you are asking to forget they are mutants?" A parent shouted.  
  
"No, I ask they be treated less cruelly...they have parents as well, I know they do not appreciate them being treated like dogs." Kelly responded.  
  
"So are you saying you were wrong to lead the anti-mutant motion?" Another shouted out.  
  
"Yes, it was hypocritical of me to do so," Kelly responded. "I know it'll not be an easy change from what we have been use too, but all I can ask is for you all to be open minded. They have all saved more lives than I can count..."  
  
***  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
***  
  
"How long do we have to keep running?" A girl shouted as she sat in the underground of her once beautiful home with her three other siblings. She walked over to capsules that all held a certain person in them. All of them were frozen, they were all struck with a disease or almost to the brink of death and slowly being healed. She walked over to a larger one that held her parents.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to run," A young teen boy shouted as he punched the wall. "I just wish mom was still awake so they could help us. Heck, even grandfather would be a great help! At least it would make dad a whole less grumpy."  
  
"Hey bro, you just need to chill. I mean, we've come with a lot of ideas and the only one that seems to make sense is to go back into the past before all of this can happen." Another young teen came into the room.  
  
"Yes, but in the end we'll give up our lives." A girl spoke up as a lone tear escaped and landed on the seal that held her parents. "Or return to a time we don't even understand."  
  
"That price is worth paying if that means mom and dad can start a better life then this!" One of the boys shouted.  
  
"That's enough!" The eldest came into the room, her long hair flowing in curls to mid shoulder length. She sighed, her three younger siblings were all restless and so was she. They had been fighting a battle that almost seemed like they could not win, since for as long as they could remember. They were children of X-men along with their friends. However they had met their end and were all frozen till they could be healed or cured.  
  
"Sis, you know that as well as we do that all of our family and friends have been frozen and we're all that's LEFT!" One of her brothers shouted at her, and she just held her head low. "Dad is still to h  
  
"Isn't that the reason we decided to go back in time to stop this?" She shouted back.  
  
"Let's not fight!" The youngest yelled, she touched the casing softly and pushed some of the ice off to look at her mother's sleeping face. "Fighting is what got mom hurt, and now stuck in this ice block! It was our bad judgment thinking we knew how to control our powers when we were all not ready!"  
  
"She's right," The other brother spoke up and placed a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. "We weren't ready to control the powers that were given to us at birth. It not only cost mom's life but all of our friends of the X-men."  
  
"I always wondered what it was like for mom when she was young anyway," the eldest said with a smile. "If we succeed we do all understand our lives will no longer exist in this time zone."  
  
"We all know the risks, and I think it's time we took it. Mom was split into two right?" The brother leaning on the wall asked.  
  
"Yes, one is with the enemy and the other half is right here with us. We'll follow him, so when he goes back into the past we follow him."  
  
"So all we can do is wait."  
  
"I wonder what mom is doing right now in the past?" The youngest said as she looked at her mother's face.  
  
***  
  
Alison sat in her room with her headphones on and she was dancing along to the music around her room. Scott had knocked several times before and opened to see Alison dancing around with her CD player. Scott smirked; it was rare did he find Alison doing something a little out of the ordinary. Logan wanted to know what was taking so long and saw the scene before him.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her that practice starts in about five minutes?" Scott asked the elder X-men as he was enjoying the sight of Alison being so carefree, even though they saw it more often at school. It had only been a week since Kelly's announcement and things were a little easier knowing that staff at the school was treating them better than before. However, the student body is a little more difficult to convince.  
  
Logan smirked, "HEY AL! Practice is in five, and if you're not ready by then laps!"  
  
Alison had heard what Logan just shouted at her and looked at the clock and gasped in shock. She also noticed Logan and Scott dressed in their uniforms and pushed them out of the door. Logan and Scott laughed and went down to the danger room.  
  
Alison had quickly changed into the training uniform and made it to the elevator with the two men. She didn't even give them a second look as she stood there in the elevator. Scott just smirked and Logan grinned as the doors opened Logan threw Alison over his shoulder. Alison yelped and then began to beat Logan's back to put her down and making protests of her not being a little child anymore. Scott watched in amusement, considering he had never seen Logan act so care free before.  
  
The other X-men stood in the danger room waiting for the remaining few to arrive. Xavier turned around to see a kicking and basically screaming Alison on Logan's shoulders. Xavier just smiled seeing some memories come back, there was one time when Alison wanted nothing but to fly away and Logan basically carried her on his shoulder the whole day. Alison was kicking and screaming then, and she is now still the same girl from her early childhood. The other younger X-men all began to laugh but was quieted by Logan's stare but Ororo did not stop laughing remembering the times when Alison would misbehave as a child.  
  
"See something funny, Ro?" Logan asked as he looked over to the white hair woman.  
  
"Just remembering is all," Storm stated as she helped Alison off Logan's shoulder. Alison who was apparently upset surrounded herself in force field and pushed Logan away from her, and her face was in shock. Logan rubbed the back of his neck feeling the impact when he hit the wall. Alison had a look of fright as she went over to Logan.  
  
"Logan, are you ok?" Alison asked with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I've taken worse hits," Logan replied as he rubbed the back of his head, where he felt a small bump. "You throw quite a punch there, Al."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," Alison stated as almost tears were going to come out of her eyes. Logan saw the same look when Alison was a child, there were times when her powers did come and go when she was younger and was afraid of being punished for something she didn't know how to control.  
  
Logan just patted Alison's hand, "You're here to learn about these powers, so don't worry about it. I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."  
  
"Logan is right, you will learn control over your powers...however you must not be afraid to let them surface either," Xavier came over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are in fear of your powers, it is understandable but you are no longer at the orphanage where you have to hide them from the others."  
  
"Yea, like we totally understand what it's like," Kitty stated as she hugged the older girl. Alison felt the comfort and smiled, it was true she was no longer alone about the whole power issue, but she still feared of hurting the others. She did know if she was ready to accept she was a mutant with undeveloped powers and the fact she was a mutant at all. Xavier could sense his daughter's fears and worries.  
  
"Alison?" Xavier sensed something that wasn't there before, almost at the same moment he sensed the strange presence Alison began to clutch her head. Xavier quickly made his way over to his daughter as the Logan, Beast, and Storm. The students all backed away as the adults tried to reach the girl who apparently was either possessed or going crazy.  
  
Alison cried out in pain and closed her eyes as a blue glow surrounded her body. The adults could not even get close to the young girl. After crying in pain she opened her eyes and they were glowing blue, the X-men just gasped in shock. Alison's attire changed into something you would see in the medieval festivals. Her piercing blue gaze landed upon the professor who was shocked at his daughter's appearance.  
  
"Are you the father of this vessel?" A strange voice came from Alison's body and Xavier just nodded in response. "I have come to tell you about your child's powers. Do not fear, I am only here to speak to you for a moment. You already know of Apocalypse, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, we know of him," Xavier responded. "What does this have to do with Alison?"  
  
"Alison, as you call her...is a child of the water spirit, she is the sister spirit of the phoenix, spirit of fire. You know of the five legendary spirits do you not?" Xavier once again nodded in response, "We were the five spirits that locked Apocalypse away, and however it seems his time to resurface is drawing near. We had hoped the day would never come when the world would have to see his evil again. This vessel is born with the spirit inside of her. We watched you from afar Charles Xavier."  
  
"Why would you watch me?" Xavier asked confused on why he was being watched.  
  
"You are a noble man, and would raise a child of the spirit well...we knew that the child would grow into a proper being with you as their guidance. We did not take in affect of others around you that would take this child away; in those missing years she was not able to learn the extent of her powers. She must learn to control her powers and no longer fear them. Her memory locked deep inside her will be the key of keeping Apocalypse into his holding."  
  
"However, two of the doors have been removed," Storm informed.  
  
"I am aware of that, if he is set free...the spirit of water may either give her life to restore the doors or wait till it is the time with help of other spirits."  
  
"That isn't fair, Alison shouldn't have to carry the weight of that burden all alone!" Scott stated. "She never asked to be this spirit, she's just a teenage girl."  
  
"Yes, but we did not know it would come to this," Alison's strange gaze landed on the young leader. She then turned to Xavier, "I beg of you, help this child overcome her fears of her powers, she must learn to control them and become fully aware of what is to come."  
  
"I'll do what I can," Xavier responded and the spirit thanked him as Alison returned to her normal self. She fainted into Logan's arms. The others quickly went to the girl and surrounded her. They were worried for the girl, but none could have noticed the grim expression on their professor's face. There was a chance he could lose his daughter but this time for possibly for forever...  
  
***  
  
See you next Chapter and REVIEW^^ 


End file.
